


Iwaoi Angst (My Previous Universe)

by blangstyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Memory Loss, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blangstyfic/pseuds/blangstyfic
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	1. Part 1

A/N: Read author notes at the end of the story. I'm not a native English speaker :)  
I also uploaded this story to w4ttp4d with the same username and title  
.  
.  
.

It was a quiet evening. From the glass window, Iwaizumi could see a lot of people at the ground minding their own business. For him, he thinks humans are mysterious creatures. Even if it takes forever to learn about humans, it won't be enough.

In front of Iwaizumi Hajime is his boss, Mr. Nakamura (idk I just made it up). With the fierce-looking face of his, everyone would never try to mess up with him.

"So... Dandelion. You're sayin' you wanna quit this? After fucking eight years? Why?" the fierce-looking middle-aged man asked Iwaizumi. He referred him as Dandelion as it is Iwaizumi's code name in this field. He's a hitman after all.

The man continued provoking Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was clenching his fist, restraining himself from exploding. Currently, he is standing in front of someone who "picked" him up eight years ago.

Flashback eight years ago

Iwaizumi just woke up from his slumber after three days. He groaned. He could feel sharp pain everywhere on his bodies especially on his head region.

"Ugh...my head hurts like hell", he groaned

"Where am I?"

He was so puzzled and his eyes were wandering around the room. The room is wide enough to fit two people and more in it. With a king-sized bed and fancy decoration, the one he could come up at that time is that he's in a house owned by a rich person.

He held his head and could feel bandage around it. "uh? Did I injured myself?"

Every time he tried to remember what exactly happened, he could feel an unbearable sharp pain in his head.

After a few minutes, a man in his late forty came into the bedroom where Iwaizumi is.

"Hello, young man! Already up?".

The man approached Iwaizumi slowly. While he was pulling the chair beside Iwaizumi, he asked, "How are you feelin' kid?".

"I-I'm not sure...my head hurts so bad."

"Yeah sure it is, you're knocked out by some bad people and I brought you here", the man explained while smiling. Somehow the smile annoyed Iwaizumi.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Do you know me? Wait...who am I?"

Iwaizumi almost lost control and about to pass out due to pain in his head. As he tried to remember anything but to no avail, he groaned in pain.

"I see... Listen here kid, your name is Iwaizumi Hajime and that's all we know. We couldn't find anything more about you."

"Huh? Ugh...it's hurt so bad I feel like dying".

"Iwaizimi-kun, I think you should rest a bit more. No need to think much". The man smiled and then left Iwaizumi alone in that spacious bedroom.

That was his first meeting with his current boss. He became a hitman firstly because he wanted to pay his savior for his kindness at first. But, he wonders if things are as easy as that.

He still remembered the feelings he had when he killed his first target. He felt disgusted by himself.

Soon, he turned into a hitman who killed his target without mercy. He just carried his duty as he told so. His life changed 180 degrees. He was all alone in the pitch dark universe.

End of flashback.

"But sir... I know you saved me but I think... it's time for me to stop all of this. I'm tired of killing-", Iwaizumi sounds like he about to break. His voice is trembling.

The middle-aged man suddenly took out a few pictures from an envelope and put them on the desk. He gestured them to Iwaizumi.

They were pictures of a dark-haired woman. She seems around her late forties or older. Iwaizumi don't know her and he was confused with his superior actions.

"Who's she? New target? I told you I want to quit-"

Iwaizumi didn't manage to finish his sentence and cut by his superior.

"She's your mother."

"What? But you said she's dead and you can't trace my family at all?"

After a few seconds of silence, Iwaizumi said, "What else you hid from me, you scoundrel?"

Iwaizumi almost hit the man but he halted. The man didn't even flinch and stare at Iwaizumi's face.

Iwaizumi retracted his fist and regained his composure. He feigned to fix his cloth to keep himself calm for a while.

"In exchange for the information about your mother, I need you to kill this man". He pushed towards Iwaizumi a photo of a young man.

A man with overly styled brown hair and his height looks around 180cm. A close-up picture showed the targetted man's molten brown eyes. Everyone would think that the man in the pictures is good looking.

His eyelashes are long.

"His name is Oikawa Tooru, the owner of Oikawa Group. A company rival for our client. He inherited the company from his father and our client planned to discard Tooru-chan because he got in their way of crashing the company. So are you in?" the old man smirked.

"In return, you may quit your job and I will give you the details for your mother. You can return to her and have a new life. Easy right?", he continued.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. He couldn't do much as he is curious about his family after all. All this time, he always thought that he is all alone in this world. Upon knowing his mother is still alive, he couldn't help but feel happy although those pieces of information are might be faked. He couldn't refuse any possibilities regarding his background.

"Fine. But this is the last time I'll be doing this."

"Fine with me", the old man replied with an annoyingly proud tone.

"Then..."

Iwaizumi turned his back and went out through the wooden door. Slowly he closed the door and walk towards the exit. As he reached the exit, his tears broke down. His tears wet his wrinkled suit and he wiped them using his sleeves.

"Shit! I-I thought I was all al-alone. I thought I don't have an-anyone else." he sniffled.

The next morning

Oikawa Tooru is currently off a fancy black car in front of a building. He was heading inside the building and ready to get into the elevator. Upon reaching it, Oikawa pushed the 8th-floor button, the main office.

With the information supplied by his superior, Iwaizumi was tailing Oikawa from the start. He got a fake ID provided by his agency to get into the building.

All-day long Iwaizumi was observing keenly his target. He tried to learn his target nature before he could progress with his order.

Oikawa gets off work around 8 pm. Iwaizumi didn't understand why people with a high position like him would work his ass off until night.

Iwaizumi was tailing Oikawa with his bike and stopped at where the fancy car where Oikawa's in is stopped. It was in front of a regular bar where people get wasted.

The fancy black car only dropped Oikawa off and leave after that. Maybe Oikawa asked the driver to do so. Iwaizumi took this chance to get into the bar and pretend to be a customer. Thanks to his previous experiences and skills, he managed to keep his eyes on Oikawa without being noticed.

"Vodka please," Oikawa asked the bartender.

Picking a strong one from the start huh? Iwaizumi thought while chugging his beer from afar spying over his targetted male.

11:48pm

It was almost midnight, Oikawa was extremely wasted. He couldn't even walk properly. He walked throughout the bar door and leave the place immediately.

Iwaizumi gets up from his chair and went towards Oikawa's direction. Soon as he opened the door, he bumped into Oikawa's. Seems like he left something at the bar and return to take it back. It must be really important to him.

"Uh? I'm showwy (sorry)." Oikawa said to the shorter male.

Iwaizumi was so shocked but he remained calm as he doesn't want him to suspect him.

"Huh? Iwaizumi. Is that you. Iwachan! It's really you! I thought I have lost you. Please... I still love you. Even after we broke up, I still can't forget you. It was my fault. I'm sorry please don't leave me", Oikawa said. In between those words, he was sobbing so hard.

Oikawa was hugging Iwaizumi tightly not letting Iwaizumi go. He can't afford to lose Iwaizumi again.

How did he know my name? Love me? Broke up? Us?

"Err...excuse me, sir do you know me?" Iwaizumi asked.

"What do you mean? I know you the most."

I might get something from this man later. I'm going to keep him for a while.

Iwaizumi brought Oikawa home.

A/N: Hey friends. This is supposed to be a one-shot but I accidentally made this longer. Ya know? For the plot. Don't worry I'm going to update the next parts ASAP. Please upvote and comment. That helps me a lot. Any theories, you may comment down below. If they are parts of the story you don't understand please tell me as I'm not a native English speaker.


	2. Part 2

Iwaizumi was staring at Oikawa's face features. He never met someone as beautiful as him, even a girl.

Oikawa was on Iwaizumi's bed sleeping and seems like he will not wake up soon either. So Iwaizumi undress him while he was sleeping. He started by unbuttoning Oikawa's white shirt after removing his blazer. Afterward, he moves to his pants and removes them carefully. Oikawa flinched as Iwaizumi's cold hands slightly brush his thighs.

A soft moan escaped from Oikawa's mouth caught Iwaizumi off guard. He got chills suddenly. Iwaizumi quickly brushes the dirty thoughts off his head.

I'm not gay.

He blushed.

Iwaizumi set aside Oikawa's cloth and carefully remove his underwear. Oikawa's body is currently exposed.

Iwaizumi throws Oikawa white blanket enough for covering his lower body and get out of his room.

"Phew."

Iwaizumi massaged his chest as a relief sign even though he doesn't know why is that.

Iwaizumi is holding a picture of two high school boys having each other arms on shoulders. It was the thing that Oikawa wanted to get back in the bar. Instead, Iwaizumi gets it for him.

His eyes wide opened as he saw the picture. It was him and Oikawa. On their uniform, it was Aoba Johsai written on it.

Based on the uniform, the school is in Miyagi Prefecture. It was far from Tokyo. He also search everything related to the school on Google. Thus, he assumed that they're not from the place he is staying now.

Iwaizumi took a closer look at the picture. Iwaizumi are shocked and puzzled how the boy in the picture looks like him.

"Does he knows me? I should keep this for a while."

Throbbing pain in his head out of the blue causes Iwaizumi to crouch his back.

"Ugh, it hurts..." Iwaizumi groaned while holding his temple.

"Agh..."

"Ugh..."

"It fucking hurts. Someone help me..."

The pain resided after a few moments. After he managed to stand straight, he landed on his sofa and sleep. That night feel he falls asleep while putting Oikawa's and his picture on his chest. It feels like a long night for him.

7:00 am; the next morning.

It was Iwaizumi's daily routine to wake up this early and make breakfast. While cooking, he makes sure to wear an apron so that he won't spoil his shirt. The apron is surprisingly weird with an alien at the center.

As he prepared for his breakfast, he made them for Oikawa too. He set the table and went to his room to wake Oikawa up. It almost like they are an item. He doesn't know why he acts like that. However, he could feel a warm and familiar feel while being with Oikawa. It feels like he is home. 

Iwaizumi knocked his door first before entering and said, "Hi. Are you awake?".

Oikawa was so flustered upon hearing a very familiar voice from his back. He slightly jumps off his bed. Once he cocked his head, he saw a familiar figure. A figure that he missed the most. A guy named Iwaizumi Hajime. He was about to cry when Iwaizumi said, "Wait, I'll lend you some shirts."

Iwaizumi offers him his cloth that seems to fit and gives to Oikawa.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Bathroom is over there." , Iwaizumi gestured him.

Oikawa was so shocked as Iwaizumi was acting cold. He's not the Iwaizumi that he knows from back then.

A few minutes later.

Oikawa was standing in front of the bathroom door while wearing Iwaizumi loose black hoodie with grey sweat pants. He looks so cute in that outfit.

"Iwachan, I missed you so much," Oikawa said while instantly hugging him while running from the bathroom. Both of them plopped onto the bed with Oikawa on top of Iwaizumi.

As Iwaizumi was shocked due to Oikawa's action, he couldn't find the proper ways to answer him. His hand was hanging on the air for a while.

"Iwa...chan? Who? Me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the brown-eyed man asked the spiky hair man.

"Do you know me?" Iwaizumi asked again.

Oikawa quickly got off Iwaizumi and sat beside him with a confused look. Iwaizumi got up and positioned himself beside Oikawa. He stared at Oikawa's face without blinking. His face shows that he is serious about his question.

Nonetheless, Iwaizumi couldn't get himself caught by Oikawa. He tried his best to hide the fact that he already knows Oikawa's name and almost all about him. The information that Mr. Nakamura gave him covered all of the crucial parts of his assassination job. But, he never expects to discover much more significant pieces of information about his background.

"Iwa-chan, I know that I'm the one who starts the fight back then. Please. If you're joking, it's not funny at all."

Oikawa desperately held Iwaizumi's arms and shook them vigorously. Iwaizumi remained silent. Oikawa panicked. He dropped his hands onto the bed as he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him is not the man he was loved before. It was the same person, but somehow it feels different. He felt like a stranger. 

He's such a drag.

Iwaizumi tried his best to pretend that he doesn't remember Oikawa. Well technically he is. Nevertheless, he need to convince Oikawa.

Oikawa sat there in silent. His eyes fixed on the dark hair male sitting beside him. Iwaizumi could feel his intense gaze.

Iwaizumi let a deep sigh.

"Well I can't remember anything before eight years ago. So if you someone that I knew back then, I'm sorry I don't remember you".

Oikawa was in disbelief. But, when he tried to remember eight years ago. It kind of makes sense. Iwaizumi suddenly disappeared.

A brim of tears form in his molten chocolate eyes. Oikawa was really sad. Really sad that his love one might actually forgot him forever. He was sobbing real hard this time.

Iwaizumi was taken aback of Oikawa's action. He doesn't know that some rich young master will cry in mess like this in front of him.

He could see from Oikawa's eyes the sadness he had been keeping all this time. His eyes told him that he should feel guilty looking at Oikawa.

"Here."

Iwaizumi hold out his right hand and give a handkerchief to Oikawa. Oikawa acepted the gesture and wipe his tears. His face is all in crimson red.

"So. You don't remember being drunk as hell last night? You can't even think straight and jumped on me." Iwaizumi questioned.

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a puzzled look. Obviously he doesn't even remember what happened last night.

"It's okay. You didn't do any weird thing. You just sleep like a log once you arrived here." Iwaizumi slightly giggled.

"Iwachan-"

"Iwachan? Is that what you always called me before? Kinda cringey. "

"Ooh sorry. I'll stop if you hate it."

"No I don't." Iwaizumi smiled.

His smile reassure and put Oikawa at ease for awhile. He missed Iwaizumi so much.

Iwaizumi showed Oikawa the picture he get for Oikawa when he drunk yesterday.

"The picture...is that us?" He asked Oikawa.

"Yeah. Us..." Oikawa mumbled almost unheard.

"May I know are we high school friend?"

Oikawa shocked. His heart crushed.

"No. We were lovers."

Iwaizumi remained silent. His mind wandered somewhere else.

He is a hitman who ordered to kill Oikawa Tooru. Coincidentally, they were lovers.

Why? Why do I have to trapped in this kind of situation? 

A/N: hey friends, emm looks like this story is going to be longer than expected. Well leave a comment so that I can improve please🙏 thanks in advance.


	3. Part 3

A/N : Thanks to my friend Gem. She helped me a lot with storyline. And thanks for reads and votes. 😊 love ya.

Flashback eight years ago.

"Iwachan... just now I saw Hanamaki and you were together out from a hotel. Are you cheating on me?."

Oikawa sobbed as he asked Iwaizumi. A few hours ago, he saw Iwaizumi and their childhood friend, Hanamaki. They look so happy together.

"You even held his hands...why? Am I not enough for you?". Oikawa asked again.

This time, his voice broke. He couldn't endure his tears anymore. Iwaizumi tried to calm him down but rejected instead.

"Oikawa san, you misunderstood me. No, I'm not cheating on you."

"I saw you and...you two look so good together. Iwachan is handsome. It's not weird if someone will take you from me." Between his sentence, he was sobbing really hard.

Oikawa's insecurity was at its peak. He was broken to begin with. Lately, Iwaizumi doesn't give him attention like he always do. When he saw Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, he was sure that he's being cheated.

"No. Listen. Hanamaki just ask me for help. It was a disguise to make Mattsun-"

"Stop giving me excuses!" Oikawa yelled at Iwaizumi.

"I want you to get the hell outta here. I don't want to see your face anymore!"

He continued. Gestured towards Iwaizumi to leave the house. It was their house. They had been living together since Iwaizumi graduated from high school.

End of flashback

Oikawa told Iwaizumi the whole story the day Iwaizumi went missing. When he looked back, it was a small fight that couple always did. But, he didn't expect to not be able to meet him after the fight.

"The police told us that they couldn't find your trace at all. They said that you might died somewhere. It was strange. How police couldn't trace you at all. There must be something wrong!" Oikawa sobbed.

"They just concluded that you have died. I'm living in hell believing that! Everyday, I blamed myself why didn't I listen to you? And...why did I let you go that day? I was stupid!" He continued and choked on his tears.

Iwaizumi remained silent.

"I moved here in Tokyo a year after that. I want to learn business as my family suggested." Oikawa continued. Upon seeing Iwaizumi still shut his mouth looking all confused, he asked

"So...you can't remember anything before eight years ago? Really?"

"Yes. I was..."

Iwaizumi halted in the middle of his sentence. He was thinking about excuses to avoid revealing his identity as a hitman.

"There was a man who found me. He took care of me. But, he said he couldn't get any information about me. The only thing he knew is my name. He found a letter on my pocket addressing to 'Iwaizumi Hajime'. So he just decided to call me that". He explained to Oikawa briefly.

"A letter huh?" Oikawa mumbled.

"You know about it?"

"Yeah, it was a letter written by me when I confessed to you. It was at the high school graduation ceremony. I graduated first because I'm older than you. How nostalgic" Oikawa let a soft sigh.

"I'm-"

"You don't need to say anything Iwachan. I know it's not easy for you to believe this. Right now, I'm just a stranger to you..."

The air circulating around the room begins to turn gloomy. The tense in the air making both of them suffocate especially Oikawa. To lift up the mood, Iwaizumi hold out his hand.

"Hmm...I'm not sure but we can be friends. We were lo...vers but...currently I'm..." Iwaizumi stutters.

"Okay. Let's be friend. It's okay. It was all in the past." Oikawa shook hands with Iwaizumi with a smile.

In Iwaizumi eyes, Oikawa smile seems a bit lonely.

"Iwachan. Umm sorry... Iwaizumi where is my clothes?"

"Ouh... I sent them to laundry. I think we can get them by this afternoon."

"It's fine. Here is my card. You can text me Iwaizumi kun."

Iwaizumi just nodded.

"I need to go now. I will get my clothes later."

Oikawa packed up his stuff, his wallet along with the picture of them. Iwaizumi sees him off until the front door.

Once Oikawa left, it almost a huge load suddenly crashed on him. He is supposed to kill his target, Oikawa Tooru, in return for his mother information. How can he solve this.

"If we were actually lovers...but, currently I don't have feelings for him. I guess it's not a problem to kill him. It was not my first time anyways." Iwaizumi sighed then plopped onto his back.

Iwaizumi stood up and went to a drawer near his bed. He rummage inside the drawer. To be exact, he was removing a layer of soft plank revealing an envelope with informations about his mother. He could not afford to meet her currently.

Iwaizumi's phone rang on the table. A familiar name popped up. He picked up without hesitating. 

"Dandelion. It's not like you. You should've done your work by now."

"I will..."

Iwaizumi just answered shortly his superior and ended the call. Currently, his head is in a mess. He's stuck in the middle.

A/N: this chapter is shorter than last chapters. I'm sorry for my crappy skills. I just want to finish this quickly 😅


	4. Part 4 (smut)

A/N: This part contains smut/NSFW stuff so you may skip if you aren't comfortable. But, you will most likely missed out some information crucial to the story. (Read Author Note at the end of this part PLEASE)

Flashbacks during high school (because...why not?)

It was during the third year graduating ceremony of Aoba Johsai. All of the third year students including Oikawa was having conversation with each other. It was the perfect time to talk about their hard works they put in their study. Oikawa leaved the crowds early as he said he got emergency.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was looking for Oikawa to congratulate him. He couldn't find him anywhere. Iwaizumi saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing in the crowds and interrupted them.

"I'm sorry but have anyone see Oikawa-san?"

"Ouh...he said he got emergency and left ear--", Hanamaki sentence cut by Iwaizumi.

"Okay thanks", Iwaizumi replied while dashing out of there.

"You sure love Oikawa a lot right Iwachan?" Matsukawa continued while giggled.

"But, he himself seems doesn't aware of it". Hanamaki sighed.

Iwaizumi accidentally left his handphone in his locker. He just remembered it as he about to text Oikawa.

.

.

Iwaizumi rushed to his locker and packed his belonging along with his handphone. A white envelope with 'To Iwaizumi Hajime' written on it fell onto the floor. Iwaizumi noticed and picked it up. He sighed. He knew that this is a confession letter.

He didn't want to hurt the one who send it so he planned to get this thing over fast . He wanted to look for Oikawa and congratulate him.

'Let's meet up behind the school building, I have something to tell you. I'm waiting...'

Only that was written in the letter.

.

.

Iwaizumi rushed to the place stated in the letter. He was slightly confused, as he couldn't see anyone there.

Out of sudden, a familiar figure appeared. It was Oikawa Tooru.

"Oikawa-san, why are you here? I thought you have an emergency? What happened?"

"Hajime...I..."

Iwaizumi slightly taken aback of Oikawa's action. He called him Hajime, his first name. But he remained silent as Oikawa approached him.

"I was the one who sent that letter." Oikawa said while pointing at the letter in Iwaizumi right hand.

"You? Are you serious?" Iwaizumi questioned.

Oikawa just nodded. He took a breath before he continued. He told Iwaizumi that he had something to tell him. Something really important.

"Iwa-chan, I...I love you!", Oikawa blurted out while shutting his eyes.

"What are you..."

Iwaizumi sentence halted by Oikawa. He couldn't bear to hear Iwaizumi answer. He knew, he was most likely to get rejected. He confessed just to fill up his greed. He was ready to disappear from Iwaizumi's life if the worse happened. Still, how much he was ready for it, it will be way more hurt when it actually happened.

"I know, it grossed you. You'll never expect your senpai confess to you like this. And...I know I don't deserve to love you romantically, but I did. I love you for a long time...I...hikss...Iwa-chan, you have the right to resent me...after this...I will make sure not to show myself in front of you sgain"

Oikawa was so sad. His eyes are red and swollen. His pale white skins turned into crimson red as well as his ears.

Out of a sudden, Oikawa felt something soft hit his lips. His eyes are widened once he knew Iwaizumi was kissing him. It was rough but kind of sweet.

Oikawa remained silent. He didn't know how to react to this kind of reaction. He never expected that he could get this kind of reaction from Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Why did you kiss me? I might misunder--..."

"I don't know either. I think I love you too..." Iwaizumi replied half mumbled.

Iwaizumi just asked Oikawa to walk together home. They always did that everyday, but especially that day the intense and awkward atmosphere among them during their way back home was killing them.

.

.

.

They reached in front of Iwaizumi's house.

"Wanna sleep over?" Iwaizumi offered Oikawa while slightly blushing. He averted his gaze from meeting Oikawa's.

Oikawa unexpectedly shyly nodded. There was a weird sensation in Iwaizumi stomach when he saw Oikawa's reaction. He could hear that his heart was beating so fast. So fast that it sounds like it might explode anytime soon.

.

.

Iwaizumi locked his room. He was lucky as his parents is out for a trip. In that house, they're both alone.

Behind the door he grabbed softly Oikawa's head and tilted his head, positioning his lips on Oikawa's lips. He began to attack as he sucked Oikawa's lower lips asking for him to open his mouth. Oikawa was pinned onto the door as Iwaizumi held his hends tightly.

Their tongue collide each other. Oikawa's moans making Iwaizumi turned on. He got a boner just from their kiss. Iwaizumi dominated the kiss, slightly leaving Oikawa in confusion. Iwaizumi sucked hard Oikawa's tongue making Oikawa moaned in pleasure. He never knew that a kiss could be this sweet. After a moment, Iwaizumi broke the kiss to get some air. Oikawa gasped and unexpectedly tears brimming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Oikawa-san? Did I hurt you?" Iwaizumi voice sounds so concerned. He was making an expression that Oikawa had never seen before. Iwaizumi wipe gently the tears and hug Oikawa while whispering, "Let's go to the bed"

Oikawa blushed.

Both of them sit on Iwaizumi's bed.

"You don't like it? The kiss..." Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

"No...it's not like that...it just... I'm so happy..." Oikawa replied while looking at Iwaizumi.

At that moment, Iwaizumi was so mesmerized by Oikawa's smile and couldn't help keep getting turned on. His penis became bigger, which it slightly hurt with his pants on. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Iwaizumi pushed slowly Oikawa down. He continued kissing Oikawa. He keep sucking Oikawa's lips while he ran his hands on Oikawa's chest. Oikawa slightly moaned when his shirt contacted with his nipples upon Iwaizumi touches.

Oikawa returned the kiss by using his tongue to fight for dominance. But, Iwaizumi couldn't let him to do so. Iwaizumi took the lead.

Iwaizumi removed his school uniform after he removed Oikawa's. Currently, both of them are only in their boxers. Iwaizumi pressed his body against Oikawa. His penis was hard rock.

"Iwa-chan? You're hard."

"I know", Iwaizumi blushed.

Oikawa was so happy that Iwaizumi felt the same as him.

Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa's private part using his right hand. The bulge was so visible and it was slightly wet. Oikawa moaned again and again. He couldn't take it. Iwaizumi was such a tease.

"Iwa-chan...ugh...un...no need to be..such a tease". Oikawa sounded so sexy.

"Is it okay for me to start fingering?" Iwaizumi asked. His voice was so soft. Oikawa already melted in ecstasy.

"Yeah..." 

"But before that, remove your boxer in front of me and do mine after that." Iwaizumi smirked.

"Iwachan!" Oikawa slightly pouted.

"I'm sorry. Tooru-san is so cute. It's fun to tease. I'll remove it for you".

Oikawa was surprised with Iwaizumi. He called his first name. His heart beat even faster than before.

Iwaizumi remove his boxer and Oikawa as fast as he could. His actions was quite hasty as he wanted to devour Oikawa.

Iwaizumi started fingering Oikawa's hole. He began with one finger. When he felt it was quite soft he asked Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san did you do this place while thinking about me?"

"Ngh...ungh...ye-yes" Oikawa doesn't have to hide. He even fantasised Iwaizumi do him everytime he masturbated. 

"Then..." Iwaizumi shoved his second finger and did a scissoring movement, opening wide Oikawa's hole. He have to make sure his cock fit in well.

Soon he add the third finger. Oikawa moaned uncontrollably.

"Ngh~ ungh...un...Iwa-Iwa chan...ah...it's enou-gh. I want...yours...hurry"

"Sorry for making you wait", Iwaizumi carefully aim towards Oikawa's hole before slowly pushing his cock in.

He rub his cock inside Oikawa a few times before Oikawa adjusted to his.

"Can I move now?" Iwaizumi asked with a sweet and gentle voice making Oikawa melted.

Iwaizumi thrust deeply into Oikawa's hole. A few times slowly before he increase his pace.

As Iwaizumi went faster, Oikawa's inside became sticky and his hole is dripping.

Oikawa came but Iwaizumi still carried on. He keep thrusting, making a mess inside Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san you're fast ugh" Iwaizumi slightly groaned as a reaction to pleasure he felt.

"Iwa-chan...it feels...aak...good"

"Yeah...me too...me too..."

"Iwa-chan I'm cumming again...agh...ungh..." Oikawa couldn't hold his voice anymore

"Wait for me...I'm cumming too..."

"Ung...Ah...Ah...Ah..."

"Oikawa-san...Tooru-san...Tooru-san"

"Ha..Ah..Ah...Ji...me"

"Aakk!"

Both of them cum at the same time. Iwaizumi plopped on Oikawa. Their bodies are all sticky because of their juice.

"So...today is our first day dating right" Iwaizumi asked while caressing Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa just blushed while nodding.

"Yes. Don't you dare to leave me!". Oikawa said.

"No. I won't". Iwaizumi replied.

Iwaizumi leaved a peck on Oikawa's eyes, nose and lips. Oikawa giggled.

From that day a lot of things that they went through together. Never ever in Oikawa's thought Iwaizumi will left him and returned with no memories about their love story.

It was a tragedy.  
.  
.  
A/N: So...this is my first time writing boyxboy smut. It was fun. First of all. I know Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the same age. But this is AU guys. I made Iwachan younger than Oikawa woohoo... Please comment how is this chapter and upvote please. Thanks for reading!!!  
.  
.  
I'm actually concern about your ages tho. I'm an adult 😗


End file.
